Talk:Oceana
New town NO TOWNS IN A STATE?? THIS NEEDS TO BE CHANGED!! --OosWesThoesBes 11:12, 26 December 2007 (UTC) : Go ahead and design a small town! I'm glad you're so enthousiast to begin one. :) 11:50, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll make a concept on a userpage and then somebody (me or you or he or she or we) has to make a name. --OosWesThoesBes 13:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. This would be great, Patrick McKinley is currently working on the first town in Seven, and when you're finished, we'll have a town/city in every state. 14:07, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Good. I've finished the upper two streets. I'm making a small town. (= dörpke) --OosWesThoesBes 14:22, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That's good. 14:25, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::And? Now we've got to find a good name, which fits a little bit. --OosWesThoesBes 14:59, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Just Oceana City? Easy to remember. --OosWesThoesBes 15:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It's very good! I wouldn't take Oceana City, because a) it's not a city, and b) it's not original. Maybe you can search on Wikipedia for well sounding towns in America. 15:39, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Good idea. I'll search through the Volapük wiki. 100 000 American towns :) --OosWesThoesBes 15:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Wall? --OosWesThoesBes 15:45, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, euh, that's short. 15:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, and a bad option. Just like industry, which is a town in main (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Towns_in_Maine) Maybe try Slovakia and change the names a little bit to English. --OosWesThoesBes 15:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Skelington? (from Skalica) or Bytack (from Bytča)? --OosWesThoesBes 15:51, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Special names. Can't we find something that sounds more fun/sunny? Skelington is a bit, skeletton-style... 15:53, 26 December 2007 (UTC) (1) Skeletton? Indead. These are some options: B Bánovce nad Bebravou Banská Bystrica Banská Štiavnica Bardejov Bojnice Bratislava Brezno Brezová pod Bradlom Bytča C Čadca Čierna nad Tisou D Detva Dobšiná Dolný Kubín Dubnica nad Váhom Dudince Dunajská Streda F Fiľakovo G Galanta Gbely Gelnica Giraltovce H Handlová Hanušovce nad Topľou Hlohovec Hnúšťa Holíč Hriňová Humenné Hurbanovo I Ilava J Jelšava K Kežmarok Kolárovo Komárno Košice Kráľovský Chlmec Kremnica Krompachy Krupina Krásno nad Kysucou Kysucké Nové Mesto L Leopoldov Levice Levoča L cont. Lipany Liptovský Hrádok Liptovský Mikuláš Lučenec M Malacky Martin, Slovakia Medzev Medzilaborce Michalovce Modra Modrý Kameň Moldava nad Bodvou Myjava N Námestovo Nemšová Nitra Nová Baňa Nová Dubnica Nováky Nové Mesto nad Váhom Nové Zámky P Partizánske Pezinok Piešťany Podolínec Poltár Poprad Považská Bystrica Prešov Prievidza Púchov R Rajec Rajecké Teplice Revúca Rimavská Sobota Rožňava Ružomberok S Sabinov Šahy Šaľa Šamorín Šaštín-Stráže Sečovce Senec, Slovakia Senica Sereď Skalica S cont. Sliač Sládkovičovo Snina Sobrance Spišská Belá Spišská Nová Ves Spišská Stará Ves Spišské Podhradie Spišské Vlachy Stará Ľubovňa Stará Turá Strážske Stropkov Stupava, Malacky District Štúrovo Šurany Svätý Jur Svidník Svit T Tisovec Tlmače Topoľčany Tornaľa Trebišov Trenčianske Teplice Trenčín Trnava Trstená Turčianske Teplice Turzovka Tvrdošín V Veľké Kapušany Veľký Krtíš Veľký Meder Veľký Šariš Vráble Vranov nad Topľou Vrbové Vrútky Vysoké Tatry (town) Z Žarnovica Želiezovce Žiar nad Hronom Žilina Zlaté Moravce Zvolen :Something among those? --OosWesThoesBes 15:55, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::'Topoľčany' looks nice. What can you make out of that? 15:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::Or Galanta, that's a more ready name. Mmm... topoljtsjanie. I've been there :) Let me think... --OosWesThoesBes 15:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It's up to you. 16:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Topolcane/topocane... ? --OosWesThoesBes 16:01, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::As I said: it's your choice! 16:04, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Don't make it too difficult... I'll make some lootjes and gamble. --OosWesThoesBes 16:06, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::'Hurbanovo' > 'Hurbanova', ain't that nice? 16:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Perfect! My gamble gave Ilava. --OosWesThoesBes 16:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::So it's Hurbanova? 16:09, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Oui. I'll move my userpage. --OosWesThoesBes 16:12, 26 December 2007 (UTC) This place look sinteresting. Dear llava, may I? :If it's about governor, unfortunately for you, mister Opať is governor already. If it's about your town Cléowe, mister Opať first needs to approve it. --OWTB 05:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC) The origins of OWTB's surname, Hurb's name and the idea of a wall can not be found on this page :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Is this a totally random remark or did I miss something? 08:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::So whence did they come? --Semyon 08:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::It's quite random and not meant seriously :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) It's still rather funny that this discussion created the Oceana Wall, Oos Wes Ilava and Hurbanova :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:03, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Oceana City was definitely a better option. :P --Semyon 10:25, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I know, but Dimitri didn't let me :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:40, July 4, 2013 (UTC) THE DISCUSSION THAT STARTED IT ALL! [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 01:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 09:14, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :: That's pretty small :o -- [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 10:00, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Little count I've been counting the number of users having knowledge of Oceana and those not having knowledge of Oceana and came to the following conclusion: *In Hurbanova there are 23 sold houses, of which eight are occupied by people having knowledge of Oceana and 15 by people not having knowledge of Oceana, meaning 34,8% can speak Oceana. *In East Hills there are three sold houses, of which one is occypied by people having knowledge of Oceana and two by people not having knowledge of Oceana, meaning 33,3% can speak Oceana. *Which brings us to a total of 26 sold houses, of which nine are occupied by people having knowledge of Oceana and 17 by people not having knowledge of Oceana. Conclusion: 34,6% of the population of Oceana is able to speak Oceana to some extent. Well, this looks rather good, but because only three houses are occupied by people who are able to use it near perfectly, that would mean 11,5% really speaks the language. If we take that to wiki numbers (3620×11,5%) 416 is a speaker of Oceana, which is strikingly close to the unofficial estimation of 450 speakers which was based on nothing :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Good work. 450 was close tho. Marcus Villanova Walden 21:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Nice statistics. The number will be nihil within a couple of days though. Bucu 20:11, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Deputy issue What to do when there is no deputy? Cause Oos will not take it I can tell you... there is a gap in the constitution on this one. Bucu 20:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : There is current legislation that will make it so that we have new elections for that. Bucu can we go to the same IRC #Wikia? I need to talk to you. Marcus Villanova 20:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok. Bucu 20:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a shame :( Why can Andy and Llava not work like me and semyon? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 21:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was rather a "alles-of-niets" situation, for Ilava, than a win-win situation, like it was in Seven. Bucu 21:14, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::@Johnson: They could... but not with this particular deputy. Some men are meant to lead, other meant to follow. Dr. Magnus 21:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I supported Andy but I'd hate to see OWTB go. I really hope you guys keep working on Oceana like you did before; the people are more important then some governor post. Please take up that post and be a watchdog that looks after the cultural heritage. It is not like Andy will demolish Hurbanova though... 05:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It is very likely we will now expierence an exodus of Oceana people... They will leave this old country for their ancestral lands across the Great Ocean. Yesterdays election outcome clearly marks the end of an era. Dr. Magnus 06:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like I said in my election speech: the governor might be steering the boat but the direction always depends on the waves of the sea. I wanted Andy to win but this does not mean I voted against the local culture or tradition. I like Oceana the way it is, where else will I have to spend my holidays? Surely not in the crowded Noble City! 06:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I surley hope no one was mad with me becoming govenor of Clymene?Marcus Villanova 22:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Clymene had quiet elections so I don't think there are much negative feelings surrounding your success. 06:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) My congratulations! Oceana is once again in the best possible hands. Well done, my fellow conservative regionalists! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hahahah, thanks for your support! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:09, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Always, bro. The day Oceana falls in lefist hands again, Lovia burns. Not even joking. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:16, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahaha, you mean progressive, 'cause CCPL is officially leftist (Lovia has moved to a more American-based left-right, rather than a Dutch one) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Boy, I need to catch up on this stuff! Getting behind here. xD The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 17:39, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know that feeling :P Before you're getting worried: CCPL hasn't changed any of their viewpoints :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know if I want to move to an American based left-right, as American politics are completely screwed up. Let's stay Dutch, and nullify all that we said about the CCPL not being centre-right. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hahah, it would be better to design an all-new left-right specifically for Lovia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I like that! It'll probably turn out like Forum:Language (or whatever it was), though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, and this one is even more difficult to get arranged :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Very simple: as all parties in Lovia have identical economic viewpoints, the left-right axis refers only to social views. :P Right = pro-devolution, pro-nationalism, pro-traditionalism; left = less-pro-devolution (sometimes even anti :o), non-nationalist, progressive. :o --Semyon 17:32, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::But, left-right always refers to economic viewpoints. :P For social viewpoints you have conservative-progressive and libertarian-authoritarian. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::My interpretation is that economic viewpoints are on a liberal-socialist axis, and that the left-right distinction is merely a vague mishmash of all the other axes. :o Even if you are correct, I don't believe Lovia is well known for doing things the same way as the rest of the world. :P --Semyon 22:27, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Stop using colons. :o Also, I usually say left-right is economic, while progressive-conservative is social/ethical. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:59, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :You gay if you don't use colons though :o --OuWTB 10:08, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I think we should define left-right on colon usage. :o Left = anti-colonism, centre = semicolonism, right = colonism. :o --Semyon 11:14, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :::No, TM's gay and that sadifies me, cuz he a good person even though he bitchy sometimes :'( --OuWTB 11:27, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Romani It occurred to me recently that Slovakia has a very high gypsy/Romani population, and that maybe there are some in 'Shenna as well. :o If so, it would be interesting to see the historical/social/linguistic influence, especially if they still form an underclass as they do in Eastern Europe. --Semyon 17:32, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :No. They were succesfully kept out of 'Shenna :o --OuWTB 10:09, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I thought that might be the case. :o You didn't want to make a takaviki Oceana-Romani cant then, spoken by groups migrating across Lovia? :o --Semyon 11:13, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :::No :o I have made a traveller's group in Ankélot'apca, but their language is undefined though :o --OuWTB 11:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC)